Journeys
by Hanyou-01
Summary: Three lives intertwine, when boys become men and cowardice falls before courage, heroes arise from the darkness. Where will their paths lead them? How will they survive? Read and find out.


I haven't done anything with yasha before sothis story will be alittle OCC. if i get a couple of reviews i'll post more.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own inuyasha. if i did i wouldn't be writing on i would be writting manga! only Kiun and Akira are mine!

* * *

Inu yasha Pov... 

He loved her, really he did. I can tell by the way that he looks at me, always from the corner of his eye, I see his regret and… I know, he wishes I was never born…

Sesshoumaru Pov...

_That little bastard was looking at me again…_ I could _feel_ his stare, it made my skin crawl. _He_ was always watching me. My father's son, not my brother, not even in the family records, but he was here. My home, invaded by that bastard blood yet, he was the heir to my fathers fortune and not I. I who was true born, am to live to serve _Him_ the second born bastard! The world is cruel, but I will change my fate…

Kiun Pov...

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to run away. It is one thing to be born a slave, but I born of noble blood, was like a slave in my own estates. Father dragged me to every ball he could possibly find, every year after my coming of age. That was, until he found her, his chosen wife to be. The only problem was that she wasn't for him to marry, but for me.

It was the last straw. It wasn't that Kikyo Hime would not make a good bride, but I could not let myself be paired off like a filthy pack animal. My hand was forced, I had to leave.

That night I watched the guard change. _Good,_ I though there was a new officer on duty. Keeping to the shadows I slowly edged my way around him. The fool was looking the wrong way. Doubtless he thought he would come against no obstacles as a new guard, and thought that keeping himself by the fire was what _all_ the guardsmen do. He would probably loose his head tomorrow for letting me escape. Oh well, not every man can earn honor on the wall, I guess he was not a lucky one.

I turned, already past the watch, it had been so easy! But I was stuck? Wondering why I couldn't move forward I turned again towards the man. He was right behind me, holding to my cloak! "Sir? Where are you off too?" the young man's voice was full of confusion. I tried to run but he had me in a firm grip. Finally I sighed and spoke, "I _was_ off to seek my own fortune… but now I'll never be free". Again the guard looked confused. "why is that sir?" he whispered to me. Nearly shouting I turned to him, "because when you tell my father I tried to escape, he'll make sure I never get the chance again."

"Oh, good sir, why would I ever do something like that?" a smug smile crossed the guard's face. "I was sent here to help you get out, not too keep you in."

Akira Pov...

The boy prince was behind me on the wall. I nearly laughed when he crossed in the shadows, leaves crunching under his hasty footsteps. When he reached the other side I heard him sigh. Even if I wasn't a trained veteran at wall guard I would have heard him, the fool. Finally, I turned, grabbing his cloak as he prepared to flee. His face was pure indignant rage, that is, until I told him why I was there.

I was to be the prince's guide, leading him to the edge of his father's realm. It was dark and the young prince stumbled so many times that I finally convinced him to ride on my back. In that way, we could travel faster than we previously had been. I ran for almost an hour, my breath starting to stick in my throat, before I set him down. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and soon the home guard would notice the prince's absence.

"Are we going to stop now" the prince asked, in a sullen voice, "I'm tired… and hungry." He whined. _You're tired! I carried you here, you spoiled little brat!_ I could have shouted, but restrained myself. How he thought he could have made it on his own was a wonder to me, the boy had been trained to be totally un-self-sufficient.

I lead him to a cave I had scouted out some days before, and feed him some wild fruits, before he fell asleep. I listened for the sound of the warning bells, back at the castle it was only a matter of time before they found the body of the wall guard, I hadn't meant to kill him. If only he would have sat quietly while we waited for the prince. I knew he would come, if not this night then the next and I needed to seem familiar to the boy. If only the guard hadn't cried for help he would have lived, I only wanted his clothes and weapons, after all. _Ahh well what's done is done._ I leaned back against the entrance of the cave. I got the prince! Now all that was left was to keep him unaware until my master came for him.

* * *

I love inu yasha! Please review. Please Please Please! even if its only one sentence! i know this chapter was short but if i had some insentive i could make the next one much much longer! 

thanx for reading, H.


End file.
